Power in Death
by Kylandor
Summary: A master assassin dies during a mission and realizes death is not the final end. Accepting a request from Clockwork he will work to help a fellow assassin cope with the same problem, prevent Armageddon and train Danny to be an assassin all while plotting to continue to aid the assassins from beyond the grave. T for violence, death and mild romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Second Chance

"All ends are beginnings."

* * *

Amity Park outskirts, early January, winter, 2015

* * *

A young man, clothed with a white hoodie with a red interior in the hood which was down covering part of his upper face.

Most likely 17 years in age based on his appearance, holding two black metal knives which were connected to a pair of gauntlets, one on each lower arm and his face was pouring sweat.

* * *

Several men in security uniforms wielding shock batons and guns continued to assault the boy with their batons, ignoring the fact they had guns likely for capture purposes but their patience seemed to be dropping fast as the boy drove one of his blades into their comrade's heart, killing him instantly.

The boy continued to sweat as he held drove both knives into the heads of two guards as a sharp and sudden pain sent him falling into the ground, a wet and warm feeling in the otherwise cold winter snow he was now laying in was felt in his back, and his heart as he realized one of the men he fought lost his cool and offed him there and then.

It was ending, his sight blurring and he was loosing feeling, slowly going numb as he painfully uttered "Damnit.." just before life left his body, eyes still open.

* * *

Vision came to him, the cold felt welcome for some reason as he stared at his own corpse from the air, unseen by the other guards and eyes more fixed on his own seemingly lifeless body. His genetics had to be intact somehow as he tapped into a sixth sense he had from birth, seeing the guards in red and his own lifeless body simply as the blue haze background, being inanimate and lifeless. Anger overcame him as he shouted "This is not the end, I am Raymond Zenji, a Master Assassin!"

The voice echoed and the guards heard him but did not see him, Ray noticed this and with powers he knew only through instinct and rage, possessed his lifeless body and got up as the guard who shot him fired the whole clip into the reanimated body to no success as Ray charged and stabbed the guard, turning to the others who all drew their guns and fired in vain. Pain seared as he was connected to his old body's nerves but he continued his assault, slaughtering all present with no problems.

He suddenly felt weak and his body dropped and he looked at his hands, pale white as if he were dead. He flew up and was shocked at his newfound powers and took one last look at his lifeless body whilst saying to himself "I need answers."

* * *

"And you shall have them." a voice uttered as he turned to see what seemed to be a ghostly image of an old man who suddenly appeared as a child, then a middle aged man before cycling back to the elderly and repeating in that order seemingly at random times.

He introduced himself saying "I am Clockwork, I usually let new ghosts learn the truth on their own but you are a special case. You died, you are a ghost now. You can fly, possess and have other powers you have yet to uncover. You however need to learn there are certain rules and restrictions that apply to you now. Because you have just died you have 30 minutes of leeway to do whatever you wish but after that a ghost of law and order shall watch your every move for the following week before moving onto the next person who dies." The boy chuckled and said "Rules can be broken if you have the strength and willpower. If they seem fair I shall abide them but if there is no justice in them then I shall ignore them. My people have a saying, Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Clockwork replied "What you do is your own decision, the consequences are yours to endure. Know that I observe time differently than you, I see the past, present and future simultaneously and may intervene and change them as I see fit should I desire it. Know also that my intentions are for you to prevent an evil greater than your human enemies the Templars from destroying the Earth in a burning rage. There are three you must meet, three you must decide the fate of."

Ray raised an eyebrow and replied "This is difficult to take in but then again I'm flying, took over a dead body, my dead body to be exact and you seem to be unable to stay in one form or another." Clockwork gave a slight smile as he replied "An involuntary action that suits my nature of being disconnected from linear perception of time. I will not task you bit by bit but will tell you the three names. Once you have met and spoken with them you are free to do as you see fit. Two are like you, dead souls who refused to accept their ends and the third is half human and half ghost, he is younger than the others though also quite strong, I would say he is a match for you and the others."

Ray replied "What good can I do if the third cannot see me? Regardless, tell me their names and where they are. Once I deal with this I have unfinished business to attend here, if it makes me a ghost enemy then so be it, I shall not abandon my brothers even in death." Clockwork grinned and said "No I do not believe you will abandon them. The first you should see is a man who died in an Eden Complex, he was once one of your comrades. His name is Desmond Miles and I implore you to help him accept his death. The second is a woman who died when she was your age, her name is Ember McLain and I implore you to control her rage which shall soon be set loose upon the small town of Amity Park, if this comes to pass all who live there shall perish in flame. The Third is Danny Fenton who goes by the alter ego Danny Phantom to conceal his ghost half from his parents who are ironically ghost hunters and would probably not react well to his secret. I implore you to train him in the ways of your people as while you would be from ghost law prohibited from aiding the Assassins without incurring Walker's wrath, Danny could do so in any way he sees fit without violating any laws, he is not the first living-unliving hybrid to be about and nor is his adversary though that is rather unimportant at the moment."

Ray sighed and replied "I know of Desmond, If he decides to accept his death then so be it. As for this Ember if I cannot control the flames of her wrath I shall extinguish them and give her final rest. If this Danny Fenton wishes to commit himself to the Brotherhood than I shall become his mentor but he was not born into the order and so it must be his choice alone, not mine or yours."

Clockwork smiled and disappeared but seemingly left Ray with a gift, knowledge on how to use his base ghost abilities in full such as intangibility, possession and flight.

* * *

Clockwork's Lair, A place where time has no meaning

* * *

Clockwork returned and surged more power into what appeared to be a cylindrical object when he noticed it shook slightly. A voice came from it saying "One day you will forget to reinforce the barrier and then I shall be free!" Clockwork simply retorts "Forgetfulness never befalls me, it is not in my nature but it is in your nature to remain trapped in there oblivious to the world outside your prison in which you shall remain either for eternity or until Danny is set right. Granted there are many paths he could still take but I have opened the door for one in which you do not exist, if it comes to pass and the odds are high, you shall never have existed and would not need to worry as you would not be around to worry."

Appearing before him are two other ghosts which seem to be large eyeballs, identified as the Observants. One then said "And yet you also invite another evil to take Danny's place should your scheme fail. If McLain does indeed get enough power as she desires she will lay waste to all human institutions and governments, the result will be anarchy and war, a dark age for the world and human resentment to ghosts will become unsalvageable which will then most likely provoke a war in the ghost zone between those who shall die in the final fire and those who have resided for millennia."

Clockwork faces a mirror opposite in direction of the Observants and says "True, Ember may be past the point of retribution after what happened to her just after her death but at the same time I believe that Assassin can turn the tables and prevent her rage from becoming so. Always remember that you see time differently than I. I shan't spoil the ending of the book but I shall say that my plan will work." The Second Observant then said "Then it is your responsibility to oversee it does work. Remember your place clockwork, you are to be neutral, neither favoring Light nor Dark. You are merely to ensure that there is a place for ghosts to live in. You created this place but you refuse to sustain it." Clockwork replied "I have not lacked in my duties of sustaining it, I focus on aspects of time and nothing else. And you both are well aware I am only one of the five founders. Were it not for my powers the dead would have no second chances at redemption before God."

With that the observants disappeared.

* * *

Ray's POV, Amity Park City Hall

* * *

Ray sighed, having learned to mask himself in human form, the one thing he cannot mask however is his body temperature, always being room temperature and lacking red blood forces him to hypmotize every doctor who runs a check on him. He threw his corpse into deep space and reported merely a delay in his arrival to Amity Park. His target will have to wait, he is a man of his word and intends to repay Clockwork's kindness for showing him that which is happening. To the world he never died which also means both Abstergo and the Assassins believe he is still living. This Walker Clockwork spoke of has yet to appear though Ray can still feel a spying presence. Only paying a visit to City Hall to confirm his target is still Mayor of Amity Park. Clockwork also gave him another knowledge, of how to find these three. So for now the thoughts in Ray's mind are "Ember and Danny are the closest, I'll deal with them first, then I'll find Desmond. After that though, nothing will stop my blade from taking Vlad Masters' life. He, being one of the major shareholders in Abstergo Industries and also a Templar from childhood must die so others may have freedom. I work in the dark to serve the light, I am an Assassin."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Intentions &amp; Revelations

* * *

Amity Park, 1 week later, 3:32 pm, POV - Ray Zenji

* * *

Walking the streets was Ray Zenji with an outlook of sheer boredom after having been in the town for merely a week he already has had to deal with "Public School" as part of his cover. Keeping to himself amidst a school filled with the kind of people who should be Templars, mainly bullies was hard enough but what was worse was coping with the fact that he's still walking amongst the living after suffering the ultimate pain. Ray had a hard time grasping that this was the concept of death, to be reborn as a spectre of the night, to have no more purpose than before when he was alive. Something wasn't right with the picture because if this was true then every assassin in history would still be fighting among the living, and so the same could be said for the Templars. Ray shuddered at the thought of Cesare Borgia haunting the present and Ezio Auditore forced to fight again when all he wanted in his last days was peace and rest.

Shaking off the strange feeling that either not everyone becomes a ghost when they die or that several assassins violated the third tenant just because they died Ray stared at an advertisement flyer that he had been handed by someone passing out flyers. A job as a bodyguard for none other than one of his targets, Ember McLain who was apparently having some kind of rock concert in a week and the most disturbing fact was that Ray and some other teenagers were the only ones being handed flyers, the guy was ignoring anyone of adult age including some people Ray knew were only adults through Eagle Vision where otherwise they appeared teenagers.

* * *

4:35 pm, Amity Park Square

* * *

Ray knocked on the door of a building set aside for the concert, all the papers were legal, Ray had checked the entire building with Eagle Vision to confirm that. Dying had actually increased his proficiency with the sight and all his hours in the Animus no longer triggered bouts of the bleeding effect, ghosts were probably immune.

Opening the door was a woman appearing of 16 to 17 years of age, her hair in a ponytail and seemingly dyed cyan though Ray could tell without Eagle Vision she was like him, a ghost simply by sight alone and not because of appearances but because of some new sense he possessed, probably part of being a ghost is recognizing other ghosts and if that was true perhaps she would also similarly know he was dead too. Her face was only different from the posters in that the mascara and other makeup was lacking save for her slightly violet lips which could also be attributed to her position.

Ray himself spoke first saying "I assume you're Ember McLain, I'm Raymond Zenji, here for the job interview." Ember merely made an inviting gesture and as Ray walked in the back of his head irked at the sight of the clothing she was wearing, though not too forward it was a bit revealing and Ray simply ignored thinking about all the tactical inefficiencies of such an outfit, being an assassin means he dresses ready to fight and hide at a moments notice even if he's not on an active mission.

A black overcoat with a black T-shirt, concealed in his overcoat's sleeves are his hidden blades, in their leather gauntlets which appear as bracers when his blades are not out, in addition to black leather gloves, the bracers also black and the blade inside made of black titanium, perfect for night action and the blade itself is single action like Ezio Auditore's was and the blade itself more closely resembles modern assassin blades. So very few use dual action hidden blades recently though Ray benefits from a built-in phantom blade which is not an obvious crossbow but rather acts like a spring-knife, sending a secondary thinned out blade or a full blade depending on which is in the secondary slot for use as a standard projectile or a poison or tranquilizer delivery system at range or melee if the small switch is moved to the left.

Keeping both in mind his equipment without pausing to think is the mark of a master assassin as he is well aware of his armaments and potentially is an unarmed superweapon himself though considering if he did have to fight Ember they could be on equal ground, she is after all, another ghost.

Ember spoke, saying "So any particular reason you're interested in the job? Don't worry I always ask this question." Ray chuckled slightly and replied "No just looking for some extra cash I guess. Do you also always personally interview all the applicants?" Ember merely nodded and said "Any skills that would qualify you for either security work?" Ray nodded immediately, of course he could do a simple security job, he was after all a master assassin with more confirmed kills than Ezio ever had in his life and that was saying a lot, though unlike Ezio Ray was the one they sent in for heavy duty action, he was a combat assassin, focused on open conflict when a cell is exposed or when someone needs killing and has one too many guards. Ray spoke immediately, saying "It's not the first time I've kept people safe though I'm afraid I have no references, all of it was charity so to speak. I know various forms of martial arts, I've studied in detail various styles of swordsplay including traditional kendo and a variant known as the Uradachi style. I have certificates proving I've mastered most of them and graduated the rest. When it comes to firearms I do spend a lot of time on the range and-" Ember interrupted, saying "Ok I get it, you're more than qualified, could you show me one of these certificates?"

Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out sure enough a bona-fide Kendo Graduation Certificate and handed it to Ember who glanced at it for less than a second and handed it back whilst saying "Alright, I am curious though as why someone like you would be interested in a job." Ray's earlier suspicion was confirmed, like him she could tell who was dead and who was still breathing out of survival instead of habit and subconscious repetition. Ray replied with his own retort, saying "And I'm curious why someone like you would be holding Rock Concerts in public eye." The two laughed at the situation for a moment before Ember said "Normally I give people a jacket but I'm not so big on formality. Though if you do want to know, I enjoy playing my music and well, used to do a lot of playing in my old schools cafeteria before..." Ray replied "I get it, I'm kind of touchy on the subject of what happened to make us what we are. What's important is who we are and that we don't let even something like death change that." Ember grabbed her shoulder and replied dryly "I kind of wish I wasn't changed, but there are things I have to do, before I can just rest and relax on the other side." Ray knew the look in her face, it was one that desired revenge, her hatred of authority which both is emulated in her public actions and based on the words Clockwork told him when he passed means something happened to her in the past that she seeks to avenge, most likely the cause of her death."

* * *

6:35 pm, Amity Park Mall

* * *

Ray walked around, still camouflaged as a human alongside Ember who was buying supplies, surely someone is sponsoring her because she doesn't charge admission for her concerts, she gives away a limited, though more than enough to chart out all of Casper High's students, amount of tickets. Ray noticed in the shopping trip that Ember seemed to only buy supplies from stores affiliated with none other than Vlad Masters and upon leaving one such electronics store he said "Let me guess, Vlad Masters sponsors your concert." Ember nodded and replied "Lately he's been more focused on things like this, he knows what I am and I think that's one of the reasons he's helping me. I won't lie to you, It's more than just a concert, there's this ghost boy who keeps meddling with ghost activities and though personally I agree with his actions, I still have something I have to do and to do that I need power, when people chant my name I get empowered, it shows in my hair, you'll know what I mean at the concert." Ray sighs and says "I'm not a fan of the Mayor, in fact the kind of people he finances are the kind of people I hate, the kind of people who don't care for the free will of others and only use those words as tools to get elected into positions of power or for lies told to the masses to gather support." Ember chuckled and replied "I think we have a few things in common, wou-"

And with that she was interrupted by some large and seemingly built ghost who seemed to be very angry as he fired some type of net to entrap Ember, irking Ray's response as he got between the two and said "Great, complications..."

Ember shouted from the net "It's over skulker! Just get over it already!" Skulker, the large ghost who just attacked her replies "Oh I'm over it, I'm just getting some things done and well, you're one of them. You wouldn't believe how much money is on your head right now." Ray interjects in the conversation, saying "So I guess money does speak in hell. I'll ask two questions. One, Who hired you and two, how far is your stupidity, attacking a public figure in broad daylight in front of hundreds of witnesses?" as Ray finished he nudged his head at the large crowd gathering, among them a student from Casper High he recognizes as Danny Fenton, his second target. Clockwork had imbedded the knowledge needed to recognize and identify his targets. Skulker replied "Uh that's part of my job, get a crowd to see this. Second, some ghost-savvy shareholder in a major business, not supposed to name it. Move aside and I'll let you go kid." Ray sighed and charged energy into his hidden blades and fired two phantom blades, filled with liquid rat poison which likely will do little to a ghost but he was expecting human enemies. Skulker tries to simply phase through the blades but the energy charge makes them hit him anyway, Skulker then says "Strike that, I've never faced an Assassin before. This might be fun." Ray sighed and quickly freed Ember by charging his main hidden blades and slicing through the net while getting into a defensive position at the end of the turn to deflect a sword hit from Skulker who seemed to have an ethereally charged blade and Ray felt that he was enjoying this fight. Ray quickly sent a blast of ghost energy forward, intending not to let him win as the only big business that could be looking for trouble is either Abstergo or some other Templar controlled company. Ray dashed forward as Ember crawled out of the net, unleashing a flurry of strikes from his single action hidden blades, remembering in perfect detail how Ezio Auditore da Firenze fought. Skulker deflected several blows and again tried to phase only for his arm to be cut from Ray's charged blades. Ray quickly ducked and leg swept Skulker off his feet and maneuvered in a fluid and flawless manner, thrusting his left hidden blade, charged with energy into what should be Skulker's heart. The blade indeed caused pain and bleeding, though the blood was green. However the blow was not fatal and Skulker phased into the floor to get away from Ray's grasp as he could not simply phase through the blade. Ray quickly reacted and dashed close to Ember and said "How about we get out of here." Ray quickly sent a glance at the crowd around them, making them go into a trance of forgetfulness though as Ray and Ember ran out with their purchases from the mall which were spared damage from the short but furious fight Ray noticed someone was unaffected by his concealment attempt, Danny Fenton. Though in human form the fact that he is a half-ghost may have partially shielded him as he was indeed sent into a trance, but he did not lose his memory of the incident.

* * *

7:35 PM, Amity Park Square

* * *

Ray relaxed on the couch at the place where the concert was going to be held as Ember was apparently tuning her guitar. Ray then asked "I'm going to shoot a question out in the dark, you and that Ghost Bounty Hunter seemed to know each other. Ember replied, not taking her hands off the guitar, saying "We used to go out about a month ago but he kept focusing more on his bounties than me." Ray nearly let out a guffaw as he grabbed his mouth to prevent it and after calming down, spoke to a seemingly annoyed Ember, saying "Exactly what do you see in him? He's practically in a full-body armor and has no facial features, not to mention he seems like the kind to have a violence streak." Ember sighed and said "Don't know, Just a whim I guess. Though he did know a few good places around the town. Believe it or not I do still enjoy food." Ray replied "Hey no need to explain whether or not ghosts eat, I'm dead myself and I still enjoy a good plate of spaghetti now and then." Ember finished tuning her guitar and placed it on the side of a speaker she was sitting next to and said "I'm more partial to pizza and sweets myself though I don't mind Italian. In fact my old boyfriend back when I was alive had a kind of obsession with Italian food, it was basically the only thing he ate when we went out." Ray shrugged and said "Huh, sounds like you miss your old life a lot more than you let on." Ember replied "Yeah I do miss it. I'll make you a deal here, If I tell you how I died, will you tell me how you died?" Ray made a forced exhale and said "How I died? Well it wasn't a peaceful death I'll say that and it means you'll need to learn a few secrets." Ember then replied "That's the deal. Besides I already know you weren't normal, those blades of yours aren't of ghostly origin, their physical weapons, you just have a knack for sending your energy through them without melting them."

Ray took a breath in and said "Skulker called me an Assassin, that is what I was and still am. I'm not a hitman or anything like that, we are called Assassins throughout history and have been around since before recorded history. Adam and Eve started our cause, the Masayf Brotherhood rediscovered it. I died fighting Abstergo security officers just three miles out of town, I already avenged my death, I slaughtered them by possessing my own corpse and using it to end their lives. I did not see their ghosts so I'll assume not everyone gets a second chance after death." Ember's eyes were both filled with shock and anger, seemingly directed more at the name Abstergo than how Ray died and she then said "Abstergo, in 1984 my house was burned down and they took the case. I was home at the time and dying by fire isn't something I'd wish on my worst enemy. I was lucky when a wooden support beam broke and killed me instantly, ending the pain and heat. I woke over my smoldering house and stuck around to find out how it happened. When Abstergo took over the case after they managed to get private security contracts with the city police they put the case on ice intentionally. After snooping around when I learned intangibility I learned they burned down the house to try and kill my mother but ended up killing me instead. I don't know why they were after my mom but I do know the word Assassin came up in some files I read."

Ray sighed and said "Then that makes you a victim of this long war. The Assassins and Templars have been fighting eachother since the crusades and possibly before. I'm truly sorry for what happened and now I kind of get why you resent authority. Abstergo is the authority here and thus you resent them. I'm also going to assume you want power so you can extract revenge on them." Ember replied "I originally intended to burn down anything related to Abstergo, which was almost everything but. Tell me more about this war between you, something tells me not all of Abstergo are the kind of people who burned my house."

Ray spends nearly two hours explaining the history of the Assassins and Templars to Ember, from Altair's exploits in Masayf to the files about Desmond Miles and what he did to save mankind.

* * *

9:48 PM

* * *

Ray finished explaining everything, in less than an hour the concert would start, people were already starting to gather and Ember listened to every word in detail. Ray then said "Our creed is as follows. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted, We work in the dark to serve the light, we are Assassins and we abide by three core tenants. Stay our blades from the flesh of the innocent. Do not pronounce our actions to the world, Never compromise the Assassin Brotherhood. Breaking these tenants are a serious offense and most of the time the punishment is death. Not all Templars in history have been bad, there have been a few who whilst did seek absolute control they did not seek it the way the Templars today do. If all of them were like those few in history then perhaps there would be less strife between our organizations, perhaps even peace. It has happened a few times but always in the end the Templars break the truce or a rogue assassin fans the flames once more."

Ember replied "I have a question, my mother's name was Maria McLain, her maiden name was Granger. Was she an assassin?" Ray's jaw hung down slightly as he heard the maiden name and he closed it and then said "Maria Granger? She was the mentor's daughter, I mean _The Mentor_, he was the grand mentor of the assassins for over 40 years and Maria took the reins after he died for a short time. Maria is among the most famous of Assassins in the contemporary age. I'm not sure if you know or not but she passed away thanks to the same person who killed her father, now we are led by Desmond Miles', the savior of mankind as some put it, father William."

Ember replied "I knew my mother passed away but I never knew how, this person who killed her, who is he? Tell me." Ray sighed and said "Desmond beat you to it, Daniel Cross, a rogue assassin was killed when Desmond assaulted Abstergo Industries."

Ember relaxed slightly and said "Good, but I still need more power to strike Abstergo, to get revenge. Will you help me?" Ray shook his head and said "You need to control your rage and instead focus it on the ones who are doing evil instead of wiping out the company in general, that would only cause more harm than good I believe. I'll make you a one time offer Ember, join us, become an Assassin. I've made careful work to keep my death a secret, I was killed only a week ago and the world believes I still live. I'll train you, teach you everything you need to know and direct your revenge at those deserving of it. I'll help you with this concert but only if you don't promote outright anarchy with your powers. If you wish to hypnotize them into attending and chanting your name then so be it but don't go further than that. Also do not trust your sponsor, Vlad Masters is a major shareholder in Abstergo Industries and Abstergo Entertainment and is part of the Templar conspiracy. He's always kept himself distanced from the others as I suspect he was focusing on the paranormal. I only know he's working on something regarding a precursor artifact that could be as dangerous as a nuclear weapon if not worse. We must be careful about this or we'll both become open enemies of the world, criminals. Will you agree to my terms Ember?"

Ember was deep in thought for a few minutes, going over all that Ray has told her and lets out an exhale before saying "Alright, I agree." Ray nodded and said "I'll pass word along when I can and make arrangements. Keep in mind I also intend to recruit this ghost boy into the Assassins as well, if I succeed you may end up working alongside him." Ember nods and says "Like I said, I agree with what he's been doing so far, I only want revenge more than anything else right now. I won't have any problems with this." Ray then says "Alright, lets get on with this concert, if this ghost boy has been doing what you said he has then he might try to stop the concert. I'll make sure he doesn't."

With that Ember gathered her guitar and proceeded towards the stage whilst Ray went invisible and took flight to the roof to observe his surroundings, no longer masking his pale appearance and stark white hair instead of his black hair, his eyes green instead of brown, waiting for something to happen with his blades ready.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Showtime

* * *

Amity Park Square - 10:42 PM, POV - Ray Zenji

* * *

In his ghostly form Ray hid as the concert played, his powers making him personally immune to Ember's song as otherwise he would be down amongst the crowd chanting her name. Sure as the sun rises a green streak began to approach the concert and Ray noticed it was Danny Fenton, hair white and eyes green, signs of being a ghost though Ray noticed his skin was not pale, he was still alive yet empowered.

Ray took flight to intercept Danny and quickly approached to Danny's surprise, grabbing him and twirling 360 degrees in the air, releasing the grip causes Danny to fly directly into the ground face-first just outside the crowd of the concert as Ray proceeded to the ground and revealed his single-action hidden blades, staring at Danny who fired a green energy pulse at Ray who deflected it with his gauntlets, redirecting the pulse to the ground at his side.

Danny spoke, saying "Who are you and why are you helping Ember? I remember seeing you at the mall and you don't look like the evil ghost type." Ray replied "Allow this to pass kid, Ember is merely acquiring power and as you can see, people aren't causing anarchy like the last time McLain put up a concert of this kind. I will tell you this, a ghost named Clockwork wanted me to stop Ember from causing despair and destruction and so far I have succeeded, we don't have to fight eachother as there are threats worse than what you've faced."

Danny replies "Clockwork put you up to this? I don't see why he would do anything like that, he's always neutral." Ray shrugs his shoulders and says "My powers make me immune to the hypnosis and I can say Ember is talented with the guitar by her own right, whether she has confidence in her own talents or not I cannot say but I do know she is not an evil person, just a victim of tragedy." Danny sighs and says "Then you obviously have not seen what she does, that concert wasn't her first outburst. Look just stay out of my way and I won't send you back to the Ghost Zone."

Ray sighs and phases into the ground and shortly thereafter appears behind Danny and tosses him into the crowd. As if it were a cue, Ember then seemingly retunes her guitar and plays a single sound that causes the crowd to attack Danny who goes intangible to avoid being hit only for Ray to grab him in his intangible state due to his powers and fly him through building into an abandoned part of the structure to which Danny sends a green pulse from his hands to blast Ray from him.

Ray quickly recovers and says "Hmm, interesting. Let's test this out!" charging energy in his hands Ray forms two broadswords of ghostly origin in his hands, holding them firmly and taking a stance which is reminiscent of Edward Kenway's dual sword fighting stance. Ray charges at Danny and unleashes a flurry of attacks which Danny takes advantage of his flight to evade and then attempts to freeze Ray in place with a large gust of freezing breath to which Ray phases into the floor and quickly appears as a distance near a window and throws his swords towards Danny who evades them only for the blades to continue to pursue him, being controlled by Ray's will.

Danny flies out of the building through a window to evade the swords which vanish and Ray flies through the now-shattered window in pursuit. Danny pulls out his Fenton Thermos and attempts to seal Ray within it but Ray suspects the device is a weapon and instinctively fires a ghost ray of his own, dislodging the thermos from Danny's hands before he has a chance to open the cap. Ray proceeds and realizes he is faster than Danny and seizes the thermos and twirls 180 in the air, sending his foot into Danny which in turn sends Danny further into the air.

Ray then flies back to the stage roof and notices Ember's ponytail ablaze and growing in size, acting as a visual representation of her increasing power. Danny proceeds towards the stage and sends ghost rays at the speakers, destroying them and thus stopping the music. Ray raises his hand, causing more speakers to rise from platforms in the stage via telekinesis and quickly surges energy into them, shielding them from attacks such as a ghost ray.

Ember continues to play, smiling and enjoying both the attention the crowd is giving her and also enjoying playing her song in general, it being something that makes her feel as if she is still alive. Ray charges at Danny who manages to avoid being grabbed this time and then Danny makes a dash towards Ember, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her at one of the stage's speakers, his hand burnt as if he grabbed an open flame though it begins to heal more quickly, something that Danny notices is new and believes he may have somehow unlocked a rapid healing factor. He dropped his guard at the pain of his burnt hand and the realization that it is healing faster which gives Ember time to fire a ghost ray from her guitar's end, sending Danny into the opposite part of the stage just as Ray lands in the center stage between the two.

The fight seems to have gained the crowd's attention and most of them chant Ember's name as if cheering her on into battle, further increasing the ferocity of her ponytail's flame until it stabilizes into solid hair and resumes a normal size, Ember's eyes glow brighter in green for a moment and she instinctively sends two blue flame blasts at Danny who barely manages to evade the attack which destroys half the stage. Ray turns his head towards Ember and says "Control your powers or you could harm the innocent bystanders!" Ember nods and the crowd seems to be coming out of the hypnotic daze as Danny sends two ghost rays at Raymond who was focused on telling Ember to control herself, the blast sends him right into her. Danny notices what he just did and lets out a laugh, saying "Hah, looks like you two were made for eachother." Ray gets up along with Ember and stares towards Danny, his ghostly green eyes turning demonic red as he activates a new power, sending a massive torrent of red lightning at Danny, sending him flying into a building 2 blocks in the distance and severely burning his target who begins to heal from the injury. Ember tugs Ray's Assassin's hood slightly and says "We're done here, I have what I needed." Ray nods and just as Danny approaches the stage again, Ray says "Another time kid, I suggest you learn swordsmanship or hone your powers further." with those words Ember uses her guitar to make a sound that teleports herself and Ray to a different location, leaving both a puzzled crowd and a humiliated Danny who had just lost a fight with someone he should have easily beaten, if not for her more-experienced and more-powerful bodyguard he would have won.

* * *

An Attic, Amity Park, 11:16pm.

* * *

Ray looked around the scenery, Ember seemingly had teleported them to an attic and around the attic were various things such as furniture, a bed and on a table with a computer and monitor which also seemed to be hooked up for television was a picture of Ember and her parents. In the picture she has brown hair in a ponytail much like the one she has in the present, though no makeup in the photo her eyes are blue though the color of her lips remain the same. Her parents being a middle aged man and woman, the father having slightly ginger orange hair with blue eyes, her mother brown haired with brown eyes and to Ray's knowledge is definitely a picture of Maria Granger, a legendary Assassin.

Ray noticed Ember sitting on a couch opposite side to the computer desk on which the picture frame rests, setting her guitar on the side of the couch. Ray then decided to speak, saying "You live here?" Ember nods and says "Yeah, officially the house belongs to someone else but I've never bothered to find out who, It's actually my old house." Ray walks towards the attic window and is shocked at the sight he sees, he grins and turns to look at Ember and says "Looks like we're sharing the same house then, right there across the street, I know that house and the surrounding houses, I'm certain this is the house I moved into when I came to Amity Park." Ember chuckles slightly and replies "Guess you never bothered to check the Attic then. I don't mind sharing as long as you don't bother me too often." Ray sighs and says "Sorry but I'm going to be bothering you often, As we agreed before I'm going to teach you the skills and creed of the Assassins, these new powers we have as well we need to learn to control and utilize well. I seem to have an affinity for lightning and you have an affinity for fire and I'd rather not have this house burn down because you can't control your powers." Ember nods and replies "The last thing I want is to have my house burn down again. By the way, you seem to be able to conceal your appearance to look human, would it be possible for you to teach me how to do that?" Ray nods and says "I can try, whether or not you actually can do it is another story but I'll explain what I can. Part of my cover is attending Casper High School it will be best if you learn to conceal your ghostly appearance and attend it with me, considering the story of how you died I'll assume you didn't finish your education." Ember sighs and says "Do I have to? It shouldn't matter, I've passed on and I don't think I need to learn anything more in school." Ray shakes his head slightly and says "No, you're going to school and that's the end of this conversation. I don't see this as death, I see this as a second chance to atone for things in the past or to finish what we started in life. I would appreciate it if my new trainee takes her second chance seriously and makes use of the opportunity."

Ember gave Ray a cold stare which seemed to have no effect on his position, Ember decided to give in and replied "Alright but only when I can conceal my appearance. If the ghost kid is there we'll need to be cautious though as he can sense other ghosts even though he's only a half-ghost, he can still get some warning with what I think he calls ghost breath." Ray nods and says "I know exactly who the ghost kid is and that includes the fact that he attends Casper High as well. I'm going to head downstairs and take care of some things, I was underequipped at the concert and usually I carry more than just my hidden blades. Then I intend to sleep off the rest of the night, I suggest you get some sleep too, that's one of the few things that hasn't changed and its that we still need sleep for some reason."

Ember nodded as Ray proceeded to head downstairs. As Ray got downstairs he realized he indeed was at the house the brotherhood had procured in secret for his assignment in Amity Park. Ember's rage had been suppressed for now though Ray feels he has yet to truly get through to her, as for Danny Fenton, he should take his time in approaching him because of their fight over Amity Park Square and not to mention he has to convince him or if possible prove that Ember is not a bad person. As Ray checks his equipment in his bedroom's closet he takes note of three weapons to keep on hand when he heads out for battle, assuming another fight will be soon that is.

A 100% Authentic Murasama Blade he was given by a fellow Assassin who had inherited it from his father. The fellow Assassin's name was Samuel Rodrigues

The Second weapon was actually his hidden blades, but more specifically a set of tools and add-ons to convert his single action hidden blades into double action hidden blades, an increased storage box for phantom blades and thus would increase his phantom blade capacity from 3 to 5 per clip. modifications to enable a five round semi-automatic .45 ACP Hidden Pistol.

The Third weapon was an obvious weapon for direct combat instead of an emergency weapon incase of open conflict as Ray was usually called for high-risk assignments that needed to be done but were almost impossible to be done under cover of stealth. The Templars have been more bold and in order to counter their more well armed operations the Assassins have trained a select group of loyal-to-creed "Battle Assassins" who instead of relying on secrecy relied on open engagement. Receiving additional and special training on top of basic assassin training. This third weapon was an M416 Battle Rifle, military grade if not higher, incorporating a built in hidden blade system to act as a bayonet, a hybrid-scope which could either be a precision ACOG or flipped for close quarters using the weapon's Iron Sights, the ACOG also possessed three "modes". Thermal being one mode, two others being non-standard and highly experimental, made by Ray himself using first civilization materials and knowledge. A RADAR imaging scope to track targets at far distance and a SONAR scope to see targets behind cover, something beforehand was not possible with his eagle vision without marking the target visually beforehand though now it is redundant as Ray's eagle vision was enhanced by his newfound ghost status. The final difference is a type of rail system attached below the fore of the weapon where normally a grenade launcher would be placed. This was an invention of Ray's or rather a reverse engineering of Ray's. Using a recovered First Civilization Personal Defense Module or specifically a "Shield" Ray had managed to alter it's parameters to instead blast the shield in a directed energy pulse. Perhaps with his new powers he can recharge the fuel cell if it ever runs out but the attachments are makeshift, magnetically connected to the device without disrupting it's function and thus attachable to the M416's below fore-mount.

With these weapons in mind Ray proceeds to his bed and lays down on his back, sleep quickly setting in as his use of his powers aggressively in the fight with Danny was indeed exhausting.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
